About six years later
by Graceful Crisis
Summary: At the moment though, I couldn't be happier, it was as if someone had just handed me the entire cake of happiness. Who cared of no one else got a piece? Continuation of breaking dawn. JacobxNessie.


_**About six years later.**_

_S__o long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee._

William Shakespeare - Sonnet 18

jacob

**1. So really, what happened all this time? **

"You know it's _still _freaking me out.."

I looked up from the couch to stare at Charlie's half amused, half worried expression.

"How can you _not _get any older?"  
It had been a while since I'd visited Charlie, I used to hang around his place with Nessie all the time, when the cullens had visitors, meaning leeches, and not always the vegetarian type. Since the big, might I say, show-off between the Volturi and the not-as-crazy vampires, the cullen mansion had been occupied, by not only the regulare inhabiters, but also by friends that dropped by, in my opinion, way too often. But who could blame them? I know I'd miss Nessie like hell if I couldn't be with her every day.

"You don't really want to know, do you Charlie?"

He shrugged and got down next to me on the couch, the television was on but I'd never cared much for ball-games.

You could tell Charlie had gotten older, his hairline was decreasing at an alarming speed, that didn't prevent him from fighting off crime though, being in his forties and all. Of the people I liked to keep as my regular company he, Sue (that he'd married), my dad and Nessie had got to be the only ones that got any older. And for Nessie's sake the era of quick growth was soon to be over.

"Jacob, are you staying for dinner?" Sue asked from the kitchen. Good thing she was there Charlie would die of food poisoning otherwise.

"Nah, I'm headed out."

"Say hi to Leah, would you, dear?"

I flashed Sue a smile and a nod. Of course Leah and Seth would visit their mother, but ever since Seth had imprented, he didn't have much time to spare. Leah had also imprented, to everyone's surpise. A few years back she'd been on her way to visit Sue and Charlie, when her tire punctured right outside a shop selling hiking equpiment. Ironically, the guy behind the desk, she'd intented to ask for help had been her soulmate. I mentally bleeh'ed at the happy go lucky Leah, that was so out-of-character that I had barely recognized her. She'd turned beatiful again. And I couldn't help being happy for her. It's funny how you can sincerely congratulate someone who gets a piece of happiness, when you've got a nice slice yourself.

_Nessie. _

I got into my car and drove down the familiar road. Bella (and Edward) had given me a car for my fourth sixteen-birthday. A really nice volvo. I didn't use it much because I'd rather run through the forest, but sometimes it was better to go by car.

I arrived at the school.

Nessie was standing by the front gate looking as wonderful as ever. She'd cut her impossibly long hair some weeks ago. Bella had thrown a fit, she loved Nessie's hair, and had never herself had the heart to cut it.

_Sometimes I had to question Bella's sanity. What seemed like just yesterday, even though it must've been 5 or 6 years ago, Bella had confronted me with a brilliant smile on her face. She'd been all giggly and happy as she'd shown me two magnets. _

_"Look."_

_She'd said, and held the magnets together._

_"I don't have to force them, because I'm so strong now."_

I thought Nessie looked better, if possible, with the new haircut. Her bronze coloured curly hair hung messily around her features. It wasn't that her hair was completely short, it went to her shoulders, but compared to before when her hair reached her tighs whenever she sat down, it was a drastic change.

When she'd told me her plans of getting a haircut, I'd asked her why she'd like to cut it, she'd replied that she wanted to look older, blushing the entire time. Then I'd gotten the scissors from Rosalie's drawer (how ironic that the one that had gotten the most hours out of styling the impossibly long hair, would be the owner of the scissors used to cut it. At least that's what I'd thought at the time. Hell, I still thought it was pretty damn funny. Never really got along with the blondie) and encouraged Nessie to go through with it. She had the appearence of a sixteen year old, if not older.

And I was her best friend.

Slowly realizing I'd wanted more than to simply be her guardian, her playmate, that I'd wanted to be someone she would confide in, I'd become her best friend. And now...

I didn't even dare think it.

It had been an emotion I'd gotten used to push away the second it showed it's unpleasant face. Not that the emotion was unpleasant in itself, it was more what came after I feared. Hey, you'd get used to it being around a vampire that could hear your every dirty little thought, and another that could sense every lustful emotion that steemed out from your body. Life was tough.

No doubt Nessie was worth it.

She got into the car with a big smile plastered on her face. It didn't take me long to notice the mascara and the lipgloss that she wore today. I raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a party somewhere?"

"Rosalie dressed me up," she blushed a deep red colour and fidgeted with her hands in her lap.

"Figures. She was really upset that she couldn't really do your hair anymore."

"It's not that short!" Nessie winced.

She wasn't usually like this. Normally we'd kid around with each other.

"Besides you were all in on cutting my hair!"

"True, but whenever Bella hears the story I wasn't."

Of course Edward knew the truth, I owed him for not telling on me.

"Jacob, you're an essential part of the story, you were the one jumping up and down with excitement the entire time."

"You won't tell"

"As the almighty alpha commands"

_Oh yeah_, I was the leader of the entire pack. _The entire pack_. Sam had decided he wanted to grow old with Emily and that lead to a leaderless pack. Who could they turn to? Bingo. So I was the alpha to the biggest shape shifter pack in history. Of course there were the one's that had followed Sam's decision of aging - Paul, Jared and Leah. But on the other hand the pack kept growing. So much for privacy.

"So, I heard the prom is coming up?"

"Yeah"

"Do you have a date?"

"Nobody asked me"

I knew that was a big fat lie. If Nessie had been a pretty baby, what she looked like now was not comparable.

"Jacob.."

I took my eyes off the road to look at her.

"Will you go with me to the prom?"

I nearly drove the car off the road.

"I know you're not a student, but we can bring a date who's not from the school."

Silence.

"Not that it's a date or anything!"

She was so cute. The bracelet I'd given her as christmas present was safely on her wrist, as it had been since the day she'd recieved it.

"You know I'd love to go."

Truth be told I'd feared the day of the prom. What if some annoying brat was to take Nessie, _my_ Nessie, to the prom?

Edward didn't really like the fact that Nessie had insisted on going to school when she'd turned 5, or should I say approximately 14 years old. Bella and I had been behind her and eventually Nessie had been transferred to Fork's High School. Human experience was important, everyone, except for Edward, had agreed. It wasn't like Nessie had any problems with containing herself, never once had anyone had to hold her back.

Naturally neither Bella nor Edward could pick Nessie up from school, their old teachers would remember them. That's why I'd gotten the honor of picking her up every day, seeing no one would remember me by the brief apperances I'd made on the schoolgrounds so many years ago.

When the thought of a prom had crossed my mind, I'd been behind Edward a hundred percent on the issue of keeping Nessie away from a normal school. Of course at the time it'd been too late. That's just a thing about me, I never think things through.

At the moment though, I couldn't be happier, it was as if someone had just handed me an entire cake of happiness. _Who cared of no one else got a piece?_ I thought smugly to myself.

_You should learn to think of others, Jacob!_

Quil.

_Give him a rest he's just got too much pent up sexual tension._

Seth.

I swore I was going to kill that annoying kid later, he just never knew when to keep his mouth shut. I could feel him shiver.

I drove up the cullen's driveway. Nessie was hapilly chit chatting about school. Apparently she'd gotten a new science teacher, so now she actually had to study. At times like these I wished I hadn't dropped out of school when I did. I would've loved teaching her, but it was practically impossible when I was at the exact same level as her when it came to science.

"..so Dan asked Louise to go with him, but Louise has the hots for Michael. I wish they'd all just go together. But that would be weird wouldn't it..?"

I couldn't help but smile. I absolutely adored her.

Author comments: I recently finished breaking dawn, I was rarely amused with Bella since everything worked out so perfectly perfecty perfect. It annoyed me. What I found hillarious though was that Jacob imprented on Renesme, I totally saw it coming. And it really made my day that I'd been right.

So I hope people will like this story and encourage me to continue, I'll try to be true to Stephanie Meyer's writing style even though I'm not a native speaker. I'll include some adult themes later in the story just for the kicks of it.

Please leave a review!


End file.
